Nina's Secret Life
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina had given up modeling a few years ago to get an actual education. But when her BFF from the US calls saying they are going to be in a fashion show, will Nina be able to keep this part of her life a secret from her housemates? Rated T for a reason. ON HIATUS. PLEASE READ CHAPTER 9 AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Victoria Justice is played by Victoria Justice. Like I said, I'm a big fan of her so, if you don't like her pretend she's someone else.**

It was after school and Nina, Fabian, and Amber were walking out of the drama studio, their last class, following behind Jerome and Mara. Then, Nina's phone rang. Nina looked at the screen of her iPhone and checked the caller ID. Once she saw who it was, she quickly turned to Fabian and Amber. "Uh, guys. I'll uh meet back at the house. I need to um... get something from Miss Valentine," she told them. "Okay Neens," Amber said, with a bright smile. "Do you want me to wait for you?" Fabian asked. "No. I'll be fine," Nina replied, and Fabian and Amber walked off. Once they were out of hearing range, Nina quickly answered her phone before it went to voicemail.

**[bold- Nina, **_**italics- Victoria**_**]**

**"Hey, Vic"**

_"Hey Nina! I haven't spoken to you in like forever,"_

**"I know! Crazy, right? So whatcha need?"**

_"I'm just calling to tell you that we are going to be apart of multiple fashion shows and magazines in England. So we're flying in,"_

**"Modeling? Vic, you know I haven't done that in like two or three years,"**

_"I know! But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. These fashion shows are for Roquel de Lafette_ **[I made it up], **_Chanel, AND Gucci!"_

**"That's great but-"**

_"But nothing. You have been modeling your entire life and I know how much you love it,"_

**"Yes but, you know that I've given up modeling to recieve an actual education AND that I don't want anyone in my house to find out,"**

_"And they won't" _

Nina sighed and started walking to the house. **"Fine. I'll do it,"**

_"YES!"_

**"When are you flying in?"**

_"Tonight. Margaret_ **[their agent]**, _Lisa _**[Nina's assistant]**_, your gran, Cathy _**[Vic's assistant]**_, and I will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. Our first meeting is with Jacob Kohl tomorrow at two. It's about the fashion show for Gucci."_

**"But that's during school!"**

_"Your gran called Mr. Sweet? I think. And told him, that Victor guy, and Trudy about your modeling schedule and you are excused from your classes and curfew to attend them."_

**"Awesome."**

_"AND they agreed not to tell anyone about modeling since you don't want any of your housemates to know."_

**"Oh, thank goodness! I swear, if anyone found out they'd all have a cow. I mean, Jerome and Eddie have swimsuit calendar with me in it. And they both claim that that's their dream girl. But luckily, I don't think they recognize that it's me."**

_"Ooooh. Awkward."_

**"Yeah, I know."**

_"Are you sure you can keep this a secret?"_

**"I'm going to have to. I would die of embarrassment if anyone found out."**

_"What about that boyfriend of yours?"_

**"Who? Fabian? He's not into that kind of stuff. He doesn't buy racy chick magazines or lingerie catalogs."**

_"Are you sure he's not gay?"_

**"No he's not gay,"** Nina snapped.

_"Well he may not be into that kind of stuff now, but you could change his mind."_

**"I think you've been partying with too many drunken male models."**

Victoria laughed. _"I'm just saying. Oh! And before I forget, Margaret is going to send you an email with all the meetings, shoots, and rehearsals for the next couple weeks."_

**"Okay. Thanks."**

_"No problem. Hey, can I stay at your house?"_

**"Sure!"**

_"K. Text you when we land!"_

**"Alright."**

_"Bye! Love you!" _**[not in a lesbian way]**

**"Bye! Love you, too!"**

By this time Nina had reached the house where Fabian and Amber were waiting for Nina outside the house and had heard the "love you's" and were suspicious. "Who was that?" Amber asked. "No one," Nina responded. "But you told them you loved them," Fabian stated. "Why are you guys out here?" Nina questioned, changing the subject. "We wanted to make sure that you were alright. Now who do you love?" Fabian replied. "Why do I have to tell you?" Nina asked. "Cause I care about you," Fabian replied."Wow. And I thought my parents were dead," Nina said, walking past them and into the house. "Did she just call me old?" Amber asked Fabian. Fabian rolled his eyes and walked into the house, Amber followed.

_*A little while later*_  
>Nina was wearing a red tank top, that show a little bit of her black bra, and old jeans with a hole in the right knee. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed with her laptop in her lap, facing Amber's side of the room. She was typing her research paper, when her email alert chimed. Nina minimized Microsoft Word and opened the minimized Windows Browser on her desktop toolbar. She looked at her inbox and saw one new email from Margret Jamison, her agent. Just as she clicked on it, the door opened. Amber peered over the open door, her hand resting on the side of it. Nina closed her laptop halfway and gave Amber a small smile. "Hey. Supper's ready," Amber stated. "Okay. I'll be down in a minute," Nina told her, then Amber left the room. Nina opened her laptop and minimized her browser, then shut her laptop and headed out the door. As Nina walked down to supper, she began thinking about modeling.<p>

_*Nina's POV*_  
>Now that I'm doing modeling again, I have to change my eating habits. Which means eating healthier and none of Trudy's amazing dessert. I also have to go back to my old workout schedule. Jogging, sit-ups and crunches, yoga, and pilates. I do jogging and crunches to burn calories and I do yoga and pilates to make my muscles lean and slender instead of muscular and bulky.<p>

I walked into the dining to find everyone already there, eating Trudy's homemade pizza. I reluctantly sat down. "Nina, aren't you going to have some pizza?" Joy asked me. "Um.." I began until Trudy saved me. "Nina. I know you had heavy lunch today, so I made you a green salad with low fat ranch dressing and some water," Trudy said, then winked at me. Thank goodness for Trudy. "Thank you, Trudy," I said when she placed the plate in front of me. "Well you're missing out," Alfie said, with his mouth full of pizza. "I.. bet I am," I replied, then dug into my salad.


	2. Chapter 2

_*The next day Nina's POV*_  
>I was sitting in Miss Valentine's class, tapping my foot anxiously. I looked at the clock. <em>1:20<em>. What was taking Mr. Sweet so long to excuse me from class? My meeting in at 2:00 and it's forty-five minutes away. Margaret does not accept tardiness. I looked at the clock again. _1:23_. "UGH!" I accidentally said out loud. The entire class looked at me. "Nina? Is something wrong?" Miss Valentine asked. "No. I um-" I began. "Uh, excuse Miss Valentine," Mr. Sweet said as he entered the room, "Nina. You are needed in my office." He gave me a look, which meant modeling. YES! Save by Sweetie. I quickly got up and ran to the house as fast as I could to change.

I needed to look presentable so I changed into a blue swoop neck top and some nice, dark skinny jeans with black, knee high, suede boots that had a three inch heel. I pick up one of my large designer purses that Amber never knew I owned and packed some regular clothes to change into afterwards. I can't have everyone getting too suspicious if I come home wearing this. Amber would have a cow! I checked the time. _1:35_. Crap! I raced out of the house and into the cab that was already waiting for me.

By the time I got to the meeting it was 2:10. But luckily, according to the receptionist, Mr. Kohl was running late. I took the elevator to the seventh floor which lead me inside Mr. Kohl's office. Margaret, Victoria, and Gran were already sitting down in front of Mr. Kohl's desk. Victoria turned around first. "NINA!" she cried, and ran to me, engulfing me in a tight embrace. When she finally let go, Margaret spoke. "Glad you could join us, Nina," she said with either a hint of sarcasm or a hint of anger. "I know. I'm sorry," I replied, taking a seat next to Gran. "Well you're lucky Jacob is late. But don't let this happen again," she replied. I looked at Victoria. "Jacob?" I mouthed. Vic shrugged. About a minute later, the elevator dinged and a man, who I assume was Mr. Kohl, walked in the room. "Jacob!" Margaret sang, and gave the man a hug. He kissed both of her cheeks. Maragaret sat back down just as the man spoke. "Hello, I'm Jocab Kohl. But you all can call me Jacob," he told us as he shook each of our hands.

"Forgive me for being late. I had an emergency downstairs," he said. "Oh that's quite alright!" Margaret said, with a huge smile. _I think someone has a crush_. I sang in my head. Oh man, I'm turning into Amber. Mr. Kohl, or _Jacob_, told us all about the fashion show. The theme, the place, the background behind it, some of the other models, that it's going to be on national TV. Wait. WHAT? Okay. Let's not panic. What are the odds that my housemates would watch a fashion show. None. Okay, maybe Amber. And Eddie and Jerome. And Alfie. Maybe Joy. And Patricia if Joy's watching it. Oh, god. Okay. All I have to do is make sure that no finds out about the fashion show.

_*A few hours later* _  
>By the time Victoria and I arrived at the house after the meeting, it was already dark out. The meeting didn't take long but we stopped for dinner. Victoria and I got out of the cab. The driver was helping Victoria get her bags out of the trunk when I realized something. I hadn't changed. "Crap!" I muttered. "What?" Victoria said, by my side with her suitcases. "I forgot to change," I told her and ran to the side of the house as the cab drove off. Victoria followed. "What are you doing?" Victoria whispered. "Changing," I said, taking off my top. "Are you insane?" she whisper-yelled. "Little bit," I replied. Victoria waited next to me as I changed. Thank goodness it was dark out. When I finished changing, I grabbed one of Victoria's suitcases while she had the other one and we walked to the front door. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Victoria asked. "Positive. Trudy said it was fine and she... persuaded Victor into letting you stay. So you're clear," I said and they walked in the house.<p>

_*3rd Person POV*_  
>Inside the house, Jerome and Alfie were playing video games in the common room, Patricia was watching them, Amber, Mara, and Joy were upstairs, and Fabian and Eddie were in their room. Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia weren't paying attention to Nina and Victoria when they walked in, so the two girls, quietly, sneaked up the stairs. Upstairs, Nina and Victoria heard the shower running and the smell of lavander, which could only mean one thing. Amber was showering. Nina and Victoria walk into Nina's room and Amber wasn't in there. <em>Yep, she's showering<em>, Nina thought. "What time is it?" Nina asked. Victoria looked at her watch. "8:13" she said. "Alright. Amber usually showers at eight, so we have about forty-seven minutes till she gets out. That's plenty of time," Nina stated. Nina put down her purse and replaced her nice clothes with another pair of nice clothes. Then put her designer purse in a huge decoy cloth bag, and placed on top of her wardrobe as Victoria took off her shoes. "You should probably change into your PJs. You're a little... over-dressed," Nina said. "Alright," Victoria replied. "I'll be right back," Nina told her and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Victoria pulled out a tank top and plaid pajama pants from one of her suitcases. Right as she took off her dress, Fabian walked through the door. "Hey, Nina did you- OH MY GOSH!" he said when he saw Victoria, then he quickly turned around. Victoria just looked at him. "I'm so so sorry. I'll just leave," he stated then quickly left, shutting the door behind him. Victoria giggled silently and resumed getting dressed. Not long after, Victoria decided to go downstairs.

Everyone, except Nina and Amber, was, now, in the common room, hanging out when Victoria walked in. Everyone fell silent. Joy was the first to speak. "Who are you?" "I'm Victoria. One of Nina's friend from America. I'm visiting her," Victoria lied. "Are you staying here?" Mara asked. Victoria nodded. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar," Jerome asked. "Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Eddie commented. Victoria shook her head. "Well anyway. I'm Patricia and this is Joy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Eddie, and Fabian," Patricia introduced. Victoria pointed a finger at Fabian. "I know you!" she exclaimed with a smile. Fabian blushed. "Am I missing something?" Alfie wondered. "Fabian saw me in my underwear a little while ago," Victoria explained. Fabian blushed harder. "Way to go man! I didn't know you had it in you!" Eddie said, patting Fabian on the back. Nina walked in. "I was wondering where you went," she said to Vic, "I see you've meet everyone." "Well I'm bored. Let's go," Jerome stated, standing up. Patricia, Mara, Joy, Eddie, and Alfie stood up too, and they all walked out. Eddie stopped by Nina on his way out. "If I were you, I'd watch Fabian a little more closely. He's more of a player than you think," he said then walked out, laughing. Nina looked confused.

"What was that about?" Nina said taking a seat on the corner of the table, in front of Fabian. "Fabian walked in on me changing and I was just giving him a hard time about it," Victoria explained, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Fabian. "Oooh. Well in that case. Fabian, what do you think of Vic's body?" Nina asked, smiling deviously. Fabian's eyes went wide. "I- I- I um," Fabian stuttered. "I'm just kidding!" Nina said, laughing. Victoria laughed too. Fabian sighed out of relief. "Come Nina, let's go to bed. We need to get plenty of sleep for that _thing_ tomorrow," Victoria stated. Nina looked at Vic, confused. Then, she understood. The photo shoot. "Okay. Night Fabian," Nina said and gave him a kiss. Nina and Victoria were on their way out when Fabian stopped Victoria. "Um, Victoria," he called, standing up. Vic and Nina turned around. "I just wanted to apologize about-" he began till Victoria interrupted. "It's really okay Fabian. To tell you the truth, I'd rather be naked in front of you than any other guy," Victoria ststed. She thought for a moment. "That did not come out right!" she said. "I got it," Fabian said. "Okay, good," Vic responded. "Goodnight," Fabian said, then headed to his room. "'Night," Nina and Victoria replied. "Come ooon!" Nina stated, dragging Victoria up the stairs by her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina woke up by the sound of her phone alarm going off. She checked the time. _5:00_. She looked over at Amber, who was sleeping like a baby. Nina quietly got out of bed and took out some workout clothes from her wardrobe and her phone and snuck out the room. Minutes later, she was fully dressed and headed out the front door. Nina plugged some earphones into her iPhone and put the buds in her ears and pressed play. Music was blaring through the speakers as Nina started jogging around campus. About an hour later, Nina walked through the back door and laundry room to find Victoria making herself a cup of tea. "Enjoy your jog?" she asked. "Sure," Nina replied. "By the way, I sign us up for a late yoga class tomorrow night at eight," Victoria mentioned, pouring the hot water, from the kettle on the stove, into two mugs that each contained a tea bag. Victoria added sugar and passed a mug to Nina. "Thanks," Nina replied. "Now you go shower. We don't want to be late for the photoshoot because of your long showers, now do we?" Victoria stated. "Alright, alright," Nina said, taking one last sip of her tea and quietly heading up the stairs.

By 7:30, Nina was showered, and dressed. She didn't feel like doing much with her hair since it was going to be done for her anyway. Now, all she has to do is wait for Victoria. Nina was reading a book, when Amber had woken up. "Morning, Neens," Amber greeted. "Morning," Nina replied. Victoria walked in the room, wrapped in a towel and her hair soaking wet. "Ambs, you remember Victoria," Nina said. "No, I don't," Amber stated. "Yeah. I never met her," Victoria told Nina. "Huh. I could of sworn you two met," Nina said, "Well Vic this is Amber. Amber this is Victoria." "Hi," both girls said to each other. Victoria walked over to her suticase. "You know. In all my life, I've never imagined meeting a girl that was naked in front of me," Amber said, randomly. Nina and Victoria chuckled. "Is it okay if I get dressed here?" Victoria asked. Nina and Amber nodded. Victoria began to unwrap her towel, when Fabian walked in the room. "Aaah!" he screamed, and turned around, covering his eyes. Victoria quickly covered herself back up. "We have _got _to stop doing this!" Fabian yelled. Nina got off her bed and lead Fabian into the hall, closing the door her. "Fabian you can open your eyes now," Nina stated. Fabian uncovered his eyes and sighed in relief. Nina giggled. "You know, maybe I should take Eddie's advice and watch out for you," she joked. "Don't even joke about that," Fabian said.

Nina laughed. "So whatcha need?" she asked. "Well I came to say 'Good morning' but I walked in on a... _different _view of things," Fabian explained. Nina chuckled. "Okay, Fabian. Here's an idea. Whenever you want to my room, _knock_ before you enter," Nina told him. "Y-Yeah. Knock. Th-That'll work," Fabian stuttered. "Oh and one more thing," Nina said and gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning," she said and walked into her room.

***Downstairs***  
>Jerome was in the kitchen, getting himself breakfast that Trudy had left on the counter. He was on his way to his seat when Eddie rushed in carrying his swimsuit calendar. "Hey, Jerry," he called, "I figured out where we've Victoria before." He opened up the calendar to the month of April, which there had a photo of Victoria wearing a swimsuit, obviously, posing. "And," Eddie continued and flipped to another month, "August and," he flipped to another page, "November."<p>

"So what you're telling me, is that Victoria is a model," Jerome said, trying to clarify what Eddie was saying. "Yep," Eddie said. Eddie quickly skimmed through some more pages, but one caught Jerome's attention. "Hang on, flip back to July," he told Eddie. Eddie did as instructed and there showed a picture of Nina. "Dream girl?" Eddie asked. "Yes, but look closely," Jerome said. After a moment, they both realized something. "That's Nina!" they both cried. "I am now completely and utterly disturbed by every single thought I have ever had on dream girl," Eddie stated. They heard a small thud and a shushing noise coming from the hallway. They looked to see what it was and saw Nina and Victoria, quietly, sneaking down the stairs and out the front door. "Oh, let the blackmailing begin," Jerome stated. And both boys followed the girls out the house.

By the time they got outside, Nina and Victoria were driving off in taxi. The boys were about to walk back inside when Jerome found a folded sheet of paper on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it had the directions to where Nina and Victoria were probably headed. "I think I know where they're headed," Jerome said and both boys ran inside to call a cab.

**Sorry its a little short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

_***Photoshoot***_  
>A bunch of models and crew members were running around trying to get models' pictures taken and changed. The photoshoot that they are doing today is for a clothing catalog for juniors, teenagers, and young adults' winter fashion. Nina had finished a set of photos and was on her way to change into a different outfit, when two unexpected guests entered the building.<p>

"Hey, Nina!" Eddie called. Nina's eyes widened in shock. Nina quickly made her way to her two housemates. "What are you guys here?" Nina asked. "We were _just_ about to as you the same thing," Jerome said. "How come you never told us you were a model?" Eddie asked, in a playful tone. Nina glared at Eddie. "Leave. Now," Nina said throught clenched teeth. "Oh but Nina, if we leave now, everyone will find out your secret," Jerome stated in fake sweetness. Nina sighed. "What do you want?" Nina questioned.

"We want to come with you everytime you have a modeling event," Eddie explained. "No way," Nina replied. "If you don't let us, then we'll tell the entire school about your secret," Jerome remarked. "Fine," Nina reluctantly said.

"AND you have to do our chores, clean our rooms, do our laundry, and whatever else we want," Eddie stated. "Wha- For how long?" Nina exclaimed. "Till we tell you otherwise," Jerome responded. Nina groaned. "Alright."

"Oh. And Victoria, too." Eddie told Nina. "Vic's not going to agree to that," Nina stated. "Then you better make her or you can kiss your little secret 'goodbye'" Jerome said and he and Eddie exited the building.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Nina and Victoria arrived back at the house a few hours later, dressed in casual clothes. Amber ran up to them. "NINA! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! And your hair looks great," Amber said. "Vic and I decided to see a movie," Nina stated.

"For five hours?" Amber questioned. "We went to more than one," Nina replied. "What about your hair?" Amber asked. Nina was about to reply when Fabian came in. "Hey, Nina. Fancy going out for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked. "I would love to," Nina answered. "But she can't," Victoria added.

"Why can't-" Nina started until Victoria interrupted. "Come on, Nina. We need to go call your gran," Victoria said, rather loudly, and dragged Nina up the stairs.

"Thanks a bunch, Fabian! Now Nina won't answer my question if I ask her again," Amber whined and walked in the common room, leaving Fabian confused.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Victoria and Nina entered Nina and Amber's room. "Are you completely outta your mind?" Victoria shouted. "What?" Nina asked, confused.

"You can't go on a date with Fabian tomorrow night, we have our fitting for the fashion show," Victoria explained. Nina groaned. "Great. Two days and this whole modeling thing is already taking over my life," Nina commented. Victoria put her arm around Nina's shoulders.

"It's okay. If he starts asking questions, just give him a strip tease. That'll shut him up," Victoria stated.

"What did I say about hanging out with drunken male models?" Nina said and Victoria laughed. "Besides. Fabian wouldn't enjoy a strip tease," Nina commented.

"I don't know," Victoria sang. "Hey, remember a couple of years ago when my aunt took us to those strip tease/exotic dancing classes at the mall," Victoria laughed.

"Oh my gosh," Nina groaned, "That was most embarrassing and awkward thing ever. People over thirty really shoudn't be moving their hips like that."

"Oh. You got that image in my head," Victoria whined. Nina laughed at her friend and the two girls broke out in a laughing fest.

**Sorry it's a little shorter than usual.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the marathon was postponed, my mom's having brain surgery and it's been hectic.**

**P.S. If you haven't already noticed, Nina is going to be a little OOC in this story and Victoria is going to be a lot different than she is in real life. Some similarites, but mainly differences. For example in the story, she is only a model mot an actress/singer.**

* * *

><p>"Prepare to die, Lewis." "In your dreams, Clarke." The sounds of gun firing were heard thoughout the common room.<p>

"You just killed one of my soldiers!" "That's the object of the game, Alfred." The two boys continued playing their video game for a minutes before Alfie cried, "NOOOO!" Jerome laughed in a victorious manner. By the looks of it, Jerome had won the game.

"I want a rematch!" Alfie whined. "No way, man. I won fair and square." "You did not win fair and square!" Jerome and Alfie's voices began overlapping as the argued over the winner. Nina, who was sitting on the opposite couch, began to get irritated.

"Will you two just shut up?" Nina yelled, causing the fighting to cease, and went back to her book. Jerome and Alfie resumed arguing.

Trudy walked in the room, holding an envelope, and said quietly, "Nina, this arrived for you." She handed Nina the envelope. "And Margaret called. She wants you and Victoria to meet her at the cafe a few blocks over in forty-five minutes."

"Alright," Nina replied. Trudy walked to the kitchen as Nina stared at the envelope. "To Miss Nina Martin," it read in fancy calligraphy. She quickly opened it and inside held an invitation.

* * *

><p><em>You are cordially invited <em>

_to attend Jocab Kohl's pre-fashion show party _

_this Saturday at 7pm_

_at the Onyx Hotel in London._

_Food will be provided and_

_You are welcome to bring guests._

_We will have a limousine_

_pick up and drop you off for the party._

_Please note that the dress code is formal._

_We will be pleased to see you there._

* * *

><p>As Nina read the invite, she didn't seem to notice that Jerome and Alfie had stopped arguing, or that Alfie had gone into the kitchen and Jerome had moved next to her and was reading the invite over her shoulder.<p>

"You do know that you have let me and Eddie come right?" At the sound of Jerome's voice, Nina jumped.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then, let's just say I have multiple videos of you modeling at a fashion show just before you came to Anubis and I will play it during the school assembly next week," Jerome stated.

"You wouldn't dare," Nina said through her teeth.

"A deal's a deal. You let Eddie and I come to all your modeling events and be our servant, and we will keep our mouths shut about your modeling," Jerome explained.

Nina sighed. "Fine."

"Oh. And I already have your first job for me," Jerome told her.

"Which is?" Jerome smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you need to meet us?" Nina, Victoria, Margaret, Cathy, Lisa, and Nina's gran sat at an outdoor table, outside a cafe.<p>

"Well with the fashion show coming up in less than two weeks, we have a huge change in schedule," Margaret explained.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well you guys are going to have a lot more rehearsals that are earlier and later in the day. And I'm afraid Nina won't be going to school the majority of the day."

"What?" Nina said.

"All the rehearsals are during the week from, around, five in the morning to mid afternoon or later," Lisa, Nina's assistant, explained.

"And you can't afford to miss these rehearsals," Nina's gran chimed in, "That's why you were always home schooled."

"I was home schooled till I was eight years. After that, I never got any real schooling."

"But the point is," Margaret stated, "You will be missing a lot of school. Now, do you have a classmate or someone who can bring the work to you or..."

"No. She doesn't want anyone to know about her modeling," Victoria explained.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Nina told Victoria, "Jerome and Eddie know."

"Well that's perfect!" Margaret cheered. "They can give you all your schoolwork."

"Um. It's a little more complicated than that," Nina said. Nina explained to everyone the agreement that she and Jerome and Eddie had made.

"You included me in it?" Victoria exclaimed when Nina was through.

"I didn't want to, but that was the only they would keep quiet," Nina apologized.

"But-"

"Girls! Let's get back down to business," Margaret interrupted. "With your schedules piling up, you're going to need to have Lisa and Cathy with you. It's the only way." Nina sulked in her chair.

The rest of the meeting went of discussing more of the schedules and promo shoots.

* * *

><p>Patricia and Joy were on the couch talking, Mara was sitting in Fabian's spot at the table, reading her novel, and Nina was on the floor, listening to her iPod while doing sit ups as Alfie sat on her feet, playing his PSP.<p>

Fabian and Amber walked through the dining room door. They stopped when they saw Nina and Alfie.

"Hey," Fabian said. Nina stopped mid-sit up. "Hey," she replied, nonchalantly, then continued her sit ups. "Whatcha doing?" Amber asked. "Sit ups," Nina responded. "And Alfie's helping you?" Fabian asked, confused.

"He decided to be a good friend," Nina stated. Alfie looked up from his PSP. "She paid me ten pounds," he commented before returning to his game. "That too," Nina said.

"So do you think Fabian could have feelings for me?" Joy asked Patricia from the couch.

"Joy, I thought you were over Fabian," Patricia said.

"I am," Joy said. Patricia gave her an "Are you kidding me?" look.

"Okay, fine. I do have a few feelings for Fabian. But I'm not going to do anything break him and Nina up. I just want to know if he could be interested," Joy admitted.

"Goodbye, Joy," Patricia stated and left the living room. A few moments later, Victoria walked in on her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Victoria, can I ask you something?" Joy asked. Victoria sat down next to Joy, putting a pillow in her lap.

"What do you do when you have feelings for someone but they're with someone else?" Joy questioned. "Is this about you, Fabian, and Nina?" Victoria asked, knowingly.

"How did you-"

"Amber filled me in on everything," Victoria explained then sighed. "Listen. I can't tell you what you should do about your feelings but one thing that you, and everyone else, needs to remember is you can't help who you fall for. You fell for Fabian, but Fabian fell for Nina. And it wasn't to hurt you or make you feel unwanted or unloved, he was just following his heart. And the thing about Nina... she can be a little stubborn but she also needs to accept the fact that someone can be liked by more than one person. She shouldn't be mad at you for liking Fabian. Now you trying to win him over is a different story, but she probably likes Fabian the same reasons you do.

But right now the best and only thing you can do is be happy for your friend and try to get over your crush. And I know it's going to be hard and it's going to take more than a day to actually get over it. Been there, done that. But there are plenty of fish in the sea and you'll find someone. Just look at Amber and Alfie. Amber used to go out with Mick but he fell for Mara and they went out. Amber wanted Mick back, but soon she got over it and now has a sweet, caring boyfriend who would do anything for her. You'll get your Alfie someday. And that's the best part about love. It's unexpected. You don't when, where, how, or who you're going to fall in love with. But when you do, you'll realize it was worth the wait."

"Okay. Thanks, Victoria," Joy smiled. Victoria gave Joy a small smile and a light squeeze on her hand before heading to the kitchen. Joy sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Guys, I just thought of the most genius idea ever!" Amber announced. Mara looked up from her book, Nina stopped mid-sit up, Alfie and Fabian stopped their conversation, and Joy looked like she couldn't care less.

"What?" Alfie asked. "MOVIE NIGHT!" Amber squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are confused about how Victoria knows about Mick and Amber and everything, like I said, Amber filled her in on everything including past relationships and everything.<strong>

**By the way, the marathon will be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"...and I really wanted it to be special 'cause you know it's our anniversary. But.."

Eddie repeatively banged his head against his headboard as Fabian went on and on about Nina.

"And I tried spending time with her- you know so I can get a clue what to get her- but she keeps blowing me off and sneaking around places. Do you think there's someone else?" Fabian questioned.

Eddie immediantly stopped banging his head and turned his attention to his roommate. "Listen dude, I don't know Nina very well, but I sure as hell know that she wouldn't do anything like that. She loves you and wouldn't hurt you like that," Eddie stated.

"I know, but why else would she be so secretive and why else would she blow off our anniversary?" Fabian asked no one in particaliar. Eddie remained silent. "Unless she forgot," Fabian said.

"Yeah. That's it," Eddie replied hoping that the conversation would be over soon.

"But how could she forget. Amber's been nagging Nina about for weeks now," Fabian said to himself.

Eddie quickly turned to where he was facing Fabian. "Dude. If you care so much, why don't you just ask her?" Eddie suggested, getting irritated.

"But I don't want to seem pushy," Fabian explained.

"Then surprise her or something. Just _please_ stop talking to me," Eddie stated and stood up.

"But-" Fabian tried to say something but Eddie left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday<strong>_

_2:15am: wake up/jog/shower_

_4:05am: flight to London_

_6am-10am: Gucci Rehearsal _

_10:30am-11:45am: Meeting with OutRAGEous Magazine _**[made it up]**

_12pm-6pm: Rehearsal _

_6pm: dinner_

_8pm-9pm: yoga w/ Victoria_

_9:15pm-unknown: Gucci fitting _

_UN: check into Hilton Hotel_

_**Friday**_

_5am: wake up/jog/shower_

_7:15: flight_

_8am-5pm: Gucci Rehearsal_

_6pm: dinner_

_8:30- meet back with Margaret_

_9:00- head home_

_**Saturday**_

_8am: Eddie and Jerome arrive_

_9:20ish: check into Onyx Hotel_

_10am: Gucci rehearsal_

_12pm: lunch with Gran_

_2pm-4pm: rehearsal_

_4pm: return hotel_

_4pm-5pm- call Fabian and Amber and explain to them that I'm okay._

_5pm: get ready for party_

_6:50pm: leave hotel room_

_7:00pm: party_

_**Sunday**_

_SLEEP IN!_

* * *

><p>Nina had just finished filling out her agenda for the week in her iPhone. She quickly skimmed over it and sighed. She definitely won't be having any free time anytime soon. She was lucky she had Sunday off so she could catch up on her sleep and get some of her homework done. But tomorrow was going to be a long day.<p>

Amber walked into the room. "Hey," she greeted. "Hey," Nina replied in a tired voice. Amber walked over to her wardrobe and began going through it.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked. "Picking out my pajamas for movie night tonight," Amber answered, posing in the mirror with a short pink nightgown pressed against her body.

"Speaking of which," Amber put hung the gown back up in her wardrobe. "We have to pick out your pajamas," Amber said making her way to Nina wardrobe. Nina quickly got off her bed and followed.

"No, Amber wait," she called. Amber opened Nina's wardrobe and a bunch of designer clothes fell onto the floor.

"Whoooa," Amber picked up a dress in awe. "OMG Nina. How come you never told you owned this stuff. It's much better than your usual outfits."

"That's not mine," Nina lied. "It's uh... Victoria's," Nina half lied. The truth was half of Nina's clothes are or used to be Victoria's.

"Really? I have to ask where she got these. Maybe I can even borrow them," Amber stated walking to the door, but Nina blocked Amber.

"No. Um, You can't. Those belong to... her.. boyfriend," Nina said. _What?_ Nina thought. Amber's eyebrow furrowed. "Her boyfriend?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend's... _gay_," Nina replied.

"Gay?" Amber repeated. Nina nodded.

"But then why would he-" Amber began until they heard an loud voice yell, "AMBER!" Nina turned around just as their bedroom door opened. Eddie stormed in. Saying he was angry had to be an understatement.

"You bedazzled my FOOTBALL?" Eddie held up a pink and purple rhinestoned covered American football.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't it cute?" Amber said completely forgetting about clothes.

"Cute? Amber this football was a collectors item!" Eddie fumed.

"Well then collect some more," Amber replied in 'Duh' tone. Eddie looked he was about to explode just bofore Nina cut in.

"Okay. Before you get angry- or more angry- you should know that Amber," Nina looked at Amber. "is very sorry."

"No I'm-" Nina gave Amber a hard look. Amber sighed and cross her arms. "I'm sorry," she said, unconvincing. Nina turned back to Eddie.

"And as an apology, Amber is going to help you un-bedazzle your football." Amber scoffed, uncrossing her arms. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Amber complained.

"Let's go, Princess," Eddie said, leaving the room. Amber groaned and followed him. _That should keep her busy for a while,_ Nina thought and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Supper!" Trudy called, setting a bowl of salad on the table. The students began filing in. Everyone sat down but notice that neither Nina or Victoria were there.<p>

"Hey. Where are Nina and Victoria?" Mara questioned.

"Oh, right," Jerome said. "Ladies!" he called, snapping his fingers. Victoria, Nina, and a unknown face walked into the dining room. They stood in the area behind Mara, Jerome, and Amber.

The three girls were wearing a sky blue, black, and white pleated cheer skirt. Victoria had a white t-shirt tucked into her skirt, Nina had a sky blue one, and the third girl had a black one. All three girls had black, blue, and white multicolored pom poms. Everyone, apart from Jerome and Eddie, whom were smiling, stared at them with confusion or disbelief.

"Who's the redhead?" Alfie pointed to the mystery girl. "That's Stacey," Jerome explained, "She has a huge crush on me." Stacey waved, flirtatiously, at Jerome. Mara quickly went into jealous mode and took Jerome's hand, glaring at Stacey, who was oblivious to the sudden hatred.

Jerome cleared his throat, signaling for the girls to begin.

"Wooo!" "Whoop!" "Yay!" Nina and Victoria cheered, unenthusiasticly. Unlike Stacey who was cheering her butt off.

"No. Do the cheer that Eddie emailed you. With enthusiam. Or we're not going to keep our end of the deal," Jerome stated.

Nina sighed and she and Victoria shared an annoyed glanced. They put fake smiles on their faces and began the ridiculous cheer.

"Ready? Okay!"Nina called.

"J!"

"J!" Victoria and Stacey repeated.

"E!" Nina cheered.

"E!" Victoria and Stacey repeated.

"R-O-M-E! Who's that we see?"

"Say E!"

"E!" Victoria and Stacey repeated.

"D!"

"D!"

"D-I-E! We jump with glee!

The two hottest boys in school

Who make the girls drool

The boys are jealous 'cause they're not that cool!

But don't forget we must

Strut our stuff

To make those two boys notice us!

We shake our asses

To pass our classes

Look at those boys

Their nucleic acid!

Don't forget their smarts!

They're a work of art.

Always knowing how to steal girls' hearts!

Go them!"

Jerome and Eddie smiled while the house looked at the trio with conflicting emotions. Nina and Victoria quickly exited the dining room. Stacey stood there looking at everyone.

"You can go now Stacey," Eddie stated.

"KK!" Stacey said with extra enthusiam. She smiled and waved before leaving.

"Nucleic acid?" Joy commented.

"It's where DNA and RNA are found in the body. So basically, they're are saying they are good looking," Mara explained.

"Oooo, I'm Mara. I know stuff," Alfie mocked. Patricia kicked him under the table and Alfie cried out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Movie time!" Amber sang.<p>

Almost everyone was gathered in the living room, except for Nina, Victoria, and Fabian. Amber scoffed. "Where's Nina?"

Nina and Victoria came rushing in. "I'm here," Nina breathed. "Where's Fabian?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"He wasn't feeling well," Eddie explained.

"Aww. Poor Fabian," Nina said.

"You're just upset 'cause you won't have anyone to snuggle with during the movie," Jerome teased. Nina picked up a pillow of the couch and threw it him, hitting him directly in the face.

"I'm going to go check on him," Nina getting up. "Hurry back! The movie's starting!" Amber called out. Walking down the hall, Nina could hear Eddie saying, "It better not be a chick flick." Nina rolled her eyes at the offensive term and made way to Fabian's room.

"Fabian?" Nina asked, knocking on the door. She heard a faint "It's open" and entered the bedroom.

"Are you okay? I heard you were sick," Nina said, sitting on the edge of Fabian's bed, where he lay under the covers.

"I'm fine," Fabian replied. Nina felt his forehead. "You don't feel warm," Nina stated, confused. "That's 'cause I'm not sick," Fabian said, getting out of bed revealing his casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"But why would you say-"

"Just come with me," Fabian stated, holding his hand out to Nina. Nina took it.

"Where are you taking me?" Nina asked. "Shhh," he told her as he opened his bedroom door. They sneaked into the kitchen, careful not to draw any attention from the people watching the movie. They walked into the laundry room and out the back door.

Once outside, Fabian let go of Nina's hand and stood behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Fabian?" Nina asked.

"Shhh," he whispered.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just relax."

"How can I relax when I don't know where you're taking me."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then relax."

"But I'm scared."

Fabian chuckled and continued to lead her in the dark night.

"Fabian?" Fabian didn't reply, just kept walking.

"And... we're here," Fabian stated.

"Where is-" Fabian removed his hands from Nina's eyes. Nina gasped at what she saw.

There in front of her was a beautifully set picnic. On the ground laid the red plaid picnic blanket with red rose pedals scattered everywhere. There was an ice bucket containing a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider. A bouquet of flowers laid next to the classic picnic basket. The area was lit up by the tree they stood under that was decorated with white Christmas lights.

"Oh my god," Nina breathed.

"Do you like it?" Fabian asked.

"I love it. Why did you-"

"Well as it seems your blowing off our anniversary tomorrow- for some odd reason- I thought it would be best to celebrate it early," Fabian explained. Nina smiled.

"And," Fabian took Nina's hand and sat down on the picnic, causing Nina mimick him. "I thought a picnic would be best since you skipped on on supper. You must be starving."

"I'm not that hungry." Nina's stomach growled. "Okay maybe I am."

Fabian chuckled causing Nina to blush. "And I'm not even going to ask what that whole cheer thing was about," Fabian said, pouring two glass of Sparkling Apple Cider.

"Thank you," Nina replied, taking a glass from Fabian. Sh sighed and looked around. "I still can't believe you did all this for me."

"Anything for my favorite girl," Fabian responded. Nina smiled and blushed.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" she asked. Fabian set down his drink and began rummaging through the picnic.

"Well we have grilled chicken," he placed the container on the blanket. "Mashed potatoes. Salad. And for dessert... chocolate cake." Nina raised her eyebrows and stared at the cake. "Cake," she repeated.

"You don't like?" Fabian questioned.

"No, I like... but I was hoping we could something else for dessert," Nina said.

"What?" Fabian asked. Nina shot him a look. "Oh me," Fabian realized. Nina giggled and gave him a kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Nina," Fabian said when they pulled away.

"Happy anniversary, Fabian."

* * *

><p><strong>The cheer may be a little hard to get 'cause you don't know the rhythm or anything. Sorry. And Stacey's <strong>**not going to be a big part of the story.**

**And if you're confused on the days Chapter 1 was Monday, Chapter 2 was Tuesday, Chapter was Wednesday/Student Holiday, Chapter 4 and 5 is Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 7

When Nina's phone alarm went off at 2:15, she almost didn't wake up. Her night with Fabian was so perfect she never wanted it to end. But of course it had to, and she ended up going to bed at almost one in the morning.

Nina reluctantly and tiredly got out of bed and stumbled over to her wardrobe.

* * *

><p>"Look alive Nina," Victoria said as she and Nina waited at the baggage claim.<p>

"I'm trying, I'm sorry," Nina took her bag of the conveyor belt, followed by Victoria. Both girls began walking towards the exit of the airport. "I've only had like three hours of sleep."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have spent all of your time with Fabian last night. You know how valuable sleep is to models," Victoria told Nina.

"Thank you, mom. But I couldn't try to leave early, it was our anniversary. Well, the day before our anniversary. And you should have seen the picnic he set up. It was so beautiful and romantic and... _perfect_. I wish I didn't have to blow him off today."

"I'm sure he knows that whatever you have to do today has to be important enough to miss your anniversary."

"But I still can't help but feel guilty," Nina said just as the walked out of the airport. They walked up to Lisa.

"Here you are, Miss Martin. One coffee, three sugars. And for Miss Justice, decaf with cream and four sugars." Lisa handed the Starbucks to go cups to Nina and Victoria.

"Thank you, sweetie," Victoria thanked. The three women began walking.

"Everything has been arranged. We had gotten you the limo," Lisa said, "And Margaret has suggested that Nina should create a Twitter account or public Facebook for people to know what's going on and what to expect from the your upcoming projects."

"Uhh... I don't know. I'm not a big fan of social media sites," Nina responded. They reached the limosine where Joe, the chauffeur, was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Miss Martin. Miss Justice," he greeted as he held the door open.

"Hi, Joe," Nina replied getting into the limo.

"Morning, Joe," Victoria followed.

"Joesph," Lisa greeted with a nod of her head.

"Ms. Johnson," Joe repeated the gestured. Joe shut the door after Lisa had gotten into the limo. He made his way to the driver's seat and began his journey.

"But Margaret thinks a twitter would really help you connect with your fans," Lisa talked.

"You mean a bunch of hormonal crazed teennage boys and middle aged perverts. No thanks." Nina stated.

"Not all your fans are like that. You have a bunch of female fans who love the work you do. Especially young girls who dream to be a model just like you," Lisa explained. Victoria nodded her head in agreement. Nina sighed.

"I'll think about it." They spent the rest of the ride discussing the future events.

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

Nina's alarm clock, which Nina accidentally set, went off at 5:30, waking Amber up.

"Nina could you not wake up so early. The sun isn't even-" Amber stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nina's cover drawn, but no sign of Nina.

"AAAHHHH!" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs. A few moments later, Trudy, Mara, Joy and Patricia burst into the room. Followed by the boys.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked. "Nina's missing!" Amber pointed to Nina's side of the room. Everyone followed Amber's finger to Nina's bed. Jerome and Eddie exchanged looks before Eddie decided to speak up. "Amber you're probably jsut overreacting. Nina's probably in the bathroom."

"The bathroom's empty," Mara stated after sticking her head in the hall to see the bathroom door open and the lights turned off. Eddie mentally cussed out Mara.

"Amber, sweetie. Nina's fine," Trudy said, "Nina got a call earlier about her gran and she and Victoria left not too long ago."

"Someone shut off that stupid alarm clock!" Patricia growled. She was definitely not a morning person. Fabian turned off Nina's alarm clock, causing the annoying beeping to stop.

"Great. Nina's safe. Now I don't know about you guys, but I certainly would enjoy another hour and a half of sleep," Joy commented, "Goodnight."

"Technically, it's good morning," Alfie said as Joy, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, and Jerome exited the room.

"I might as well get a head start on breakfast," Trudy stated and left the room. "Wait, Trudy! Could make those delicious chocolate chip pancakes that I absolutely love?" Alfie followed Trudy, leaving Fabian and Amber.

"Do you really think there was some sort of emergency?" Fabian questioned. "I don't know what to think anymore," Amber replied. Fabian nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, please review or PM me. I have a couple in mind right now, but I need some more to continue the story.<br>**

**Just know, I may not use your idea or use it right away. But I would really appreciate your input 'cause I'm kinda stuck.**


	8. Important AN

_Hey guys! Sorry for lack of updating. I'm kinda of stuck on the story and I really want to update it. Please send in any possible ideas you may have for the story. I have a couple already but they fit more towards the middle-end of the story._

_Remember, the fashion shows are coming up and Nina is doing a photoshoot for a popular magazine. If you have any questions please PM me. If you don't have an account, leave a review and I'll answer through author's note. Which I'll delete the ANs after I add a few new chapters. I don't want this story to be filled with author's notes._

_Please send in as many ideas as soon as possible so I can get the story moving and updated. You send an idea through review or private message._

_Thank you in advance,_  
><em>HOAluver13<em>


	9. IMPORTANT AN: Hiatus

_Hey, guys! If you guys haven't seen already, I'm putting this story on a brief hiatus. I'm just really stuck on the story and have no inspiration. Well, very little inspiration. So PLEASE send in ideas. I want to get this written by my birthday in a couple weeks._

_BTW, the story's one year anniversary is on Monday, so I want to post a chapter._

_I also wanted to tell you that I'm rewriting/editing this story because, well, I'm kind of tired of people taking my ideas and publishing them without giving me credit. I don't want to sound selfish or whatever, but I put a lot of thought into my stories and to have someone take the idea and call it their own, makes me really upset._

_I don't care if you take one or two ideas and put it in your story, or take my idea and put a twist on it. 'Cause I've done that many times with a couple of my stories. I just don't make it obvious._

_Now, there are times that authors actually have the same exact idea, by coincidence and that's fine. It happens. It to me just last week. I was, and still am, writing a Victorious fanfic, and I discovered, through an author's note, that another author had a similar idea to mine and was going to publish it soon But the difference between me and a few other authors, I actually messaged the author to explain the coincidence and the fact that I was not stealing her idea and see if she was fine with me publishing it. And she was. But not many people do that._

_Some people have the same exact plot line as me or has an idea that was obvious it was originally mine. It's happened with this story and mainly with my other story, Anubis: Trip to America. A lot of people over the summer (2012) were writing stories about how the Anubis gang goes to America for one month for a school project to see how different the schools and culture was in the US compared to England and run into Nina. There was seriously like ten stories like that and none of them gave me credit for an idea that took me weeks to come up with._

_Many authors took the idea from me or took the idea from someone who had gotten the plot from me. And I'm really sick of it. I almost wanted to stop writing ATTA. But I didn't._

_And, I'm not talking about everyone, some people actually asked for permission to use an idea of mine, or took an idea and didn't make it obvious, or gave me credit: __**Mykindofstories **__& __**gabigirl626**__. [author's names may change in the future]_

_Bottom line is, and I speak for any other author when I say, stop taking someone else's idea, especially without permission. You're taking credit for someone else's work and that's basically plagiarism._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the mini rant. I just wanted to let you guys know.<strong>

**Please send in any ideas, big or small, through a review. Any specific questions or comments please PM me.**

**Please and an extreme thank you._  
>-HOAluver13<em>**


	10. AN: Rewrites & Poll

Hey, guys! Sorry this is not an update, and I know you are tired of this excuse, but I've been really busy. Especially with writing rewrites. Thing is, if you don't know, I'm editing and rewriting certain stories I've written. I have different reasons why I'm rewriting stories and these are the different reasons:

**iHouse of Victorious [in HOA/Victorious Crossover section]**- I personally think that the story was moving too fast and could've been rewritten better. Plus the format was confusing and for me to move on with limited confused in the future, I need to make the changes in the beginning of the story before I continue with the rest.

**Welcome to Hollywood Arts [HOA/Victorious Crossover]-** The story was moving a little to fast and they really didn't describe the relataionships between some characters. Especially between Nina and the Victorious gang.

**Anubis: Trip to America-** I just think it could've been written better and been mor decribtive. Plus, since SO many people had taken my idea of the Anubis gang going to the U.S. to compare the U.S.'s culture to their's for one month (which by the way, gave it away) and did not give me any credit or ask for permission, I'm changing a few things to make my story different from the rest. (Apart from Neddie)

**Nina's Secret Life:** Same reason as ATTA, plus MAJOR writer's block. Please feel free to send me ideas ASAP. And idea will help. I want to get the story rewritten and updated by my birthday on Wednesday (April 10)

**In the Spotlight:** I haven't announced previously, but I'm rewritting this story. Mainly cutting some unneccessary things out and rewording things. Nothing that will change anything majorly.

**Will Love Prevail:** I need to make it more realistic. I mean, a two year who can talk better than an average American adult? I don't know what I was thinking.

**Criminal:** To tell you all the truth, I wrote the story in a rush, especially the second chapter. I know I can do better.

**Define Family:** A Christmas that wasn't even updated near Christmas. I just want to word things better and add better descriptions.

**Hunted By a Dark Ruler:** I had already rewritten and published the first chapter. I'm in the middle of fixing the second chapter

That's basically the main stories I'm rewritting. Some of them will stay on hiatus until further notice, other's will be continued.

* * *

><p>The other thing I wanted to tell you guys about is my recent poll. As you all know I have about 10+ stories that are currently in progress. I put some on hiatus but since I'm writing partically for you guys, I wanted to see which stories you wanted me to rewritepublish/update first. You will be able to vote for up to 3 choices.

_**The poll will be open until:**_

_USA Eastern: 9:00pm Tuesday, April, 9, 2013_  
><em>USA Central: 8:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013<em>  
><em>USA Pacific: 7:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013<em>  
><em>UK: 2:00am Wednesday, April 10, 2013<em>

All the other countries and regions I'm not sure what time it'll be when the poll closes, but I would do poll before Tuesday. I may extend the date depending on the amount votes I get by Sunday. Vote soon cause I want to update and I know you want me to, too.

If you have any questions or ideas, review under HOAluver13's stories or PM me.

* * *

><p>Also, since I have writer's block, I will be taking requests for one shots you want me to do. I still promised another reader on the House of AnubisVictorious Crossover Fanfiction that I will write them a story. No have not forgotten, though it's been almost a year. But if you want me to write a specific one shot, please review a plot line under HOAluver13's Stories.

Thank you. (:


End file.
